deaths_brazilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Marília Pêra
| localidaden = Brasil, RJ | data_falecimento = }} Brasil, RJ | localidadef = Brasil, RJ | altura = | cônjuge = Bruno Faria | oscares_academia = | emmy = | goldenglobe = | sag_awards = | site_oficial = | IMDB_id = 0702479 }} 'Marília Marzullo Pêra ' (Rio de Janeiro, 22 de janeiro de 1943 - Rio de Janeiro, 5 de dezembro de 2015) foi uma atriz, cantora e diretora teatral brasileira. Além de interpretar, Marília cantava, dançava e atuava também como coreógrofa, produtora e diretora de peças e espetáculos musicais. Biografia Filha dos atores Manuel Pêra e Dinorah Marzullo, Marília pisou no palco de um teatro pela primeira vez aos quatro anos de idade, ao lado dos pais, que integravam o elenco da companhia de Henriette Morineau. Dos catorze aos 21 anos atuou como bailarina e participou de musicais e revistas, entre eles, Minha Querida Lady (1962), protagonizado por Bibi Ferreira. Segundo Marília, ela passou porque os diretores estavam procurando alguém que poderia fazer acrobacias, o que era raro naquela época. Outras peças como: O Teu Cabelo Não Nega (1963), biografia de Lamartine Babo, no papel de Carmen Miranda. Voltaria a viver o papel da cantora no espetáculo A Pequena Notável (1966), dirigido por Ary Fontoura; no A Tribute to Carmen Miranda no Lincoln Center, em Nova Iorque (1975), dirigido por Nelson Motta; na única apresentação A Pêra da Carmem no Canecão em 1986, em 1995 e no musical Marília Pêra canta Carmen Miranda (2005), dirigido por Maurício Sherman. A primeira aparição na televisão foi em Rosinha do Sobrado, na Rede Globo, em 1965) e, em seguida, em A Moreninha. Em 1967 fez sua primeira apresentação em um espetáculo musical, A Úlcera de Ouro, de Hélio Bloch. Em 1969, conquistou grande sucesso no papel da protagonista do drama Fala Baixo Senão eu Grito, com direção de Clóvis Bueno, primeira peça teatral da dramaturga paulista Leilah Assumpção. Pela interpretação da complexa personagem Mariazinha, solteirona virgem que vive em um pensionato de freiras, Marília recebeu o prêmio Molière e também o prêmio da Associação Paulista de Críticos Teatrais (APCT) (atual Associação Paulista de Críticos de Arte (APCA)). Seu futuro marido Paulo Villaça interpretou do ladrão que numa noite pula a janela do quarto com a intenção de roubar. Na conversa entre os dois, que dura a noite toda, a solteirona revela ao público e a si mesma suas frustrações. Em 1964, Marília derrotou Elis Regina num teste para o musical Como Vencer na Vida sem Fazer Força, ambas ainda não eram conhecidas na época. Logo depois, em 1975, gravou o LP Feiticeira, lançado pela Som Livre. Marília é a atriz que mais atuou sozinha nos palcos, conseguindo atrair o público infantil para a difícil arte do monólogo. Além de Carmen Miranda, desempenhou nas telas e no palco papéis de mulheres célebres, como Maria Callas, Dalva de Oliveira, Coco Chanel e a ex-primeira dama do Brasil Sarah Kubitschek. A estreia como diretora aconteceu em 1978, na peça A Menina e o Vento, de Maria Clara Machado. Casou-se pela primeira vez aos dezessete anos, com o primeiro homem a beijá-la, o músico Paulo da Graça Mello, morto num acidente de carro em 1969. Aos dezoito, foi mãe de Ricardo Graça Mello. Mais tarde, foi casada com o ator Paulo Villaça, parceiro em Fala Baixo Senão Eu Grito, e com Nelson Motta, com quem teve as filhas Esperança e Nina. Em declaração feita ao Fantástico em 2006, pegando carona no sucesso de sua personagem Milú, na novela Cobras & Lagartos, Marília relatou sobre a carreira e disse que não suporta contracenar com atores de mau hálito e chulé. Ela comentou que há muitos atores que não se preocupam com a higiene, sem citar nomes (foi uma indireta para seu par romântico na novela, Herson Capri). Marília alega que nunca se achou bonita e que sempre foi desengonçada. Nos anos 60, chegou a ser presa durante a apresentação da peça Roda Viva (1968) de Chico Buarque e obrigada a correr nua por um corredor polonês Banco de Dados Folha. Foi presa uma segunda vez, visto que era tida como comunista, quando policias invadiram a residência, assustando a todos, inclusive o filho de sete anos, que dormia.Te Contei - Perfil de Marília Pêra Em 1992, apresentou o musical Elas por Elas, para a TV Globo. Ao lado da cantora Simone Declaração feita no programa ''Cara a Cara, TV Bandeirantes, 1993 e de Cláudia Raia tornou público o apoio ao candidato Fernando Collor de Mello,Observatório da Imprensa nas eleições de 1989. Em 2008, foi protagonista do longa-metragem, Polaróides Urbanas, de Miguel Falabella, onde interpreta duas irmãs gêmeas. Em 2009, foi escalada para viver a hippie Rejane Batista na minissérie Cinquentinha, de Aguinaldo Silva. Após várias cenas gravadas, a atriz desistiu do papel, causando mal estar nos corredores da TV Globo. No lugar de Marília, entrou a atriz Betty Lago que se encaixou perfeitamente no papel, sendo muito elogiada pela crítica. Algumas notícias dizendo que o motivo para não querer seguir com a interpretação foi não se sentir à vontade com o papel, circularam na época. Desde abril de 2010 integra o elenco da série A Vida Alheia, de Miguel Falabella, na Rede Globo, como Catarina. Em janeiro de 2013 ocorreu a estreia do seriado Pé na Cova, em que Marília Pêra interpreta Darlene, que é maquiadora da funerária do ex-esposo Ruço (Miguel Falabella), e que vive no subúrbio. Em abril de 2014, por conta de problemas pessoais, a atriz deixou o seriado. , retornando às gravações no dia 11 de junho de 2014. Morreu no dia 5 de Dezembro de 2015, e chegou a passar por um tratamento devido á um desgaste ósseo na região lombar, que a fez se afastar do trabalho por um ano. Vida pessoal Era casada, desde 1998, com o economista carioca Bruno Faria. Marília era irmã da atriz Sandra Pêra e neta da atriz Antônia Marzullo. Carreira Televisão Cinema * 1968 - O Homem que Comprou o Mundo * 1970 - É Simonal * 1971 - O Donzelo * 1975 - Ana, a Libertina * 1975 - O Rei da Noite * 1978 - O Grande Desbum... * 1980 - Pixote, a Lei do Mais Fraco * 1982 - Bar Esperança * 1983 - Areias Sagradas * 1985 - Mixed Blood * 1986 - Anjos da Noite * 1989 - Dias Melhores Virão * 1995 - Jenipapo * 1996 - Tieta do Agreste * 1998 - Central do Brasil * 1999 - O Viajante * 2000 - Amélia * 2003 - Seja o que Deus Quiser! * 2005 - Garrincha, a Estrela Solitária * 2005 - Living the Dream * 2005 - Vestido de noiva * 2006 - Acredite, um Espírito Baixou em Mim * 2006 - Pixote in Memoriam * 2007 - Jogo de Cena * 2008 - Embarque Imediato * 2008 - Nossa vida não cabe num opala * 2008 - Polaróides Urbanas Teatro [[Ficheiro:Marília Chanel.jpg|thumb|350px|right|Marília Pêra em Mademoiselle Chanel]] * 1948 - Medéia * 1948 - Frenesi * 1948 - O casaco encantado * 1960 - Terra seca * 1960 - O rei mentiroso * 1961 - Espanta gato (em Portugal) * 1960 - Divorciados (em Portugal) * 1960 - Society em baby doll (Brasil e Portugal) * 1961 - Minha querida lady * 1963 - Teu cabelo não nega * 1964 – A ópera dos três vinténs * 1964 – Como vencer na vida sem fazer força * 1966 – Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come * 1966 - Onde canta o sabiá * 1967 – A megera domada * 1967 - A úlcera de ouro * 1968 - O barbeiro de Sevilha * 1968 - Roda viva * 1969 – A moreninha * 1970 - A vida escrachada de Joana Martini e Baby Stompanato * 1971 – A pequena notável * 1973 – Apareceu a Margarida * 1974 – Pippin * 1975 – A feiticeira * 1975 – Síndica, qual é a tua? * 1976 – Deus lhe pague (musical) * 1977 – O exércício * 1978 – A menina e o vento (como atriz e também na direção) * 1979 – Pato com laranja (ao lado de Paulo Autran) * 1980 - Brasil da censura à abertura * 1981 – Doce deleite * 1983 – Adorável Júlia * 1984 – Brincando em cima daquilo * 1986 – O mistério de Irma Vap (apenas direção) * 1987 – A estrela Dalva * 1989 – Elas por ela * 1991 - Quem matou a baronesa? * 1992 - Elas por ela * 1992 – A prima dona * 1996 – Master Class * 1997 - Padre Antonio Vieira * 1998 – Toda nudez será castigada * 1998 - Ciranda dos homens, carnaval dos animais * 1999 - Além da linha d'água * 1999 - Altar do incenso * 2001 – Vitor ou Vitória * 2002 - A filha da... * 2003 – Marília Pêra canta Ari Barroso * 2004 – Mademoiselle Chanel * 2005 – Marília Pêra canta Carmen Miranda * 2006 - Pasárgada! - participação em vídeo * 2006 - W In Tour 2006 - Era Uma Vez... (direção do espetáculo da cantora Wanessa Camargo). * 2007 - Um lobo nada mau (musical infantil - direção) * 2008 - Doce Deleite (direção) * 2009 - Gloriosa * 2013 - Hello, Dolly! Principais prêmios * 1969 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de Teatro pela APCA por atuação em “Fala Baixo Senão eu Grito” * 1969 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz pelo Governo do Rio de Janeiro por atuação em “Fala Baixo Senão eu Grito” * 1969 – Prêmio Molière de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Fala Baixo Senão eu Grito” * 1971 – Troféu Imprensa de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “O Cafona” * 1973 – Prêmio Molière de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Apareceu a Margarida” * 1977 – Prêmio Mambembe de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “O Exercício” * 1980 – Prêmio Air France de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Pixote” * 1981 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz pela Sociedade de Críticos de Cinema de Boston (Society of Films Critics), Estados Unidos, pela atuação em “Pixote" * 1982 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz pela Sociedade de Críticos de Cinema dos Estados Unidos (National Society of Critics Awards - USA), pela atuação em “Pixote" * 1983 – Kikito de Ouro de Melhor Atriz (Festival de Gramado) por atuação em “Bar da Esperança” * 1983 – Prêmio Air France de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Bar da Esperança” * 1983 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de Cinema pela APCA por atuação em “Bar da Esperança” * 1983 – Prêmio Molière de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Brincando em Cima Daquilo” * 1983 – Prêmio Mambembe de Melhor Atriz de Teatro por atuação em “Adorável Júlia” * 1983 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de Televisão pela APCA por atuação em “Quem Ama não Mata” * 1987 – Troféu Imprensa de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Brega & Chique” * 1987 – Kikito de Ouro de Melhor Atriz (Festival de Gramado) por atuação em “Anjos da noite” * 1988 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de Televisão pela APCA por atuação em “Brega & chique” * 1988 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de Cinema pelo Festival de Cartagena (Colômbia) por atuação em "Dias melhores virão" * 1988 – Comenda da Ordem do Rio Branco no Grau de Oficial * 1989 – Menção como uma das Melhores Atrizes da década pela Sociedade de Críticos de Cinema dos Estados Unidos * 1996 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz no Festival de Havana por atuação em "Tieta do Agreste" * 1996 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de Cinema pela APCA por atuação em “Tieta” * 1996 – Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de Teatro pela APCA por atuação em “Master Class” * 1997 – Prêmio Mambembe de Melhor Atriz de Teatro por atuação em “Master Class” * 1996 – Prêmio Sharp de Melhor Atriz de Teatro por atuação em “Master Class” * 1999 – Grande Prêmio Cinema Brasil, na categoria de Melhor Atriz, por atuação em "O Viajante" * 2003 – Comenda da ordem do mérito cultural na classe de comendador - Ministério da Cultura * 2004 – Prêmio Shell de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Fala Baixo Senão eu Grito” * 2005 – Prêmio Qualidade Brasil de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Mademoiselle Channel” * 2005 – Prêmio Shell de Melhor Atriz por atuação em “Mademoiselle Channel” * 2006 – Prêmio Eletrobrás de Melhor Atriz por atuação em "Mademoiselle Chanel" * 2007 – Lente de Cristal de Melhor Atriz no Festival de Cinema de Miami por atuação em "Polaróides Urbanas" * 2007 – Prêmio Faz Diferença 2006 de Melhor Atriz por atuação em "Mademoiselle Chanel" * 2008 – Prêmio Contigo! De Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante por atuação em “Duas Caras” * 2009 – Prêmio Arte Qualidade Brasil de Melhor Atriz Teatral Musical por atuação em “A Gloriosa” * 2009 - Prêmio Brasil, por sua fisionomia. Marília não gostou da indicação e o dedicou a Susana Vieira. Ligações externas * * [http://memoriaglobo.globo.com/perfis/talentos/marilia-pera.htm Marília Pêra em Memória Globo] * http://www.cinemacafri.com/reportagem_corpo.jsp?id=63 - Entrevista com Marília Pêra no cinemaCAFRI.com Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Atrizes premiadas no Festival de Gramado Categoria:Atores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores de teatro do Brasil Categoria:Nascidos em 1943 Categoria:Atrizes premiadas com o Prêmio Contigo! de TV Categoria:Atrizes premiadas com o Troféu APCA Categoria:Atores de cinema do Brasil Categoria:Atores premiados com o Troféu Oscarito